


Bendy and Boris quest for the ink machine (Bendystraw)

by Randombackroundguy11



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and Boris quest for the ink machine - Fandom
Genre: Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), M/M, Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randombackroundguy11/pseuds/Randombackroundguy11
Summary: The ink illness got worse, people are dying, but five people, cuphead, mugman, bendy, Boris and Felix the cat, are going to stop it
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead)
Kudos: 2





	1. I am so happy that you are alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris quest for the ink machine (Bendystraw)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777438) by kingbarclay. 



> this is a bendy-straw story that is a continuation of the bendy and Boris quest for the ink machine but do remember that this story does not make sense if you haven't seen the comic on the YouTube channel, Hailey senpai.

(Please do not judge this book of this chapter or next, most chapters were bad for a while, do read them but judge my story, later on, you'll know when you get to that point)

Bendy was confused, what did Boris and cuphead mean when that said 'his offer from?'. Bendy put his thoughts aside and looked at the monsters that they were fighting

Bendy had passed out but he couldn't believe that as he was passed the monsters just detach from its body and fly around as head  
Bendy had passed out but he couldn't believe that as he was passed the monsters just detach from its body and fly around as head. Cuphead raised his left arm and pointed it at the monsters and a blue laser blasted out of his finger and into the left eye of the beast. Mugman grabbed hold of calamari and jumped out of the hole where the monsters neck was and they landed in the water.  
"Mugs!" Yelled cuphead as he saw his younger brother but the monsters took the opportunity and used one of its snake-like hair thread and slammed it into the side of the cuphead sending him flying to the left until he hit the cave wall.  
Mugman seeing his brother hurt raised his right arm and fired a shot at monsters and the head fell into the water.  
Mugman swam on to the sand of the beach that surrounds the lake that was in the cave.  
Calamari sadly was a mermaid so she couldn't go on land.  
Cuphead got up and ran over to mugman and hugged him and spoke in while holding back tears of relief "am so happy that you're alive".


	2. I'm happy that you're alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is his new form

Felix decided that now was a good time to ask bendy about his other from "bendy was that other thing that you turned in to?" Mugman, cuphead and Boris looked at bendy waiting for a response but bendy just stared at them confused.

Hahaha the five of them looked to where the sound and they saw the monsters that looked bendy.

"W w w what are yo you," said Felix who was stuttering out of confusion and fear to which the monsters like bendy spoke "my name is Neilson, " Boris was terrified so looked at bendy and asked "b b b b bendy what i is is th tha that" bendy sighed and shook his head because he didn't know who Neilson was.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to go," said Neilson but cuphead spoke in a worried tone "where are you going?" Neilson pointed to bendy and spoke, "into the brain" at which point he disappeared in a cloud of dust and bendy past out.


	3. Criminal's

The team had found a way out of the cave and walked into a forest.  
Bendy was still asleep and everyone else was setting up tents but when cuphead was done he walked to the river that was about half a mile away.  
Boris picked up bendy and put him into his tent and then he walked to his own tent and layed down and began to drift to sleep. Felix sat down and looked at the fire just trying to take his mind off things.  
Mugman did the same as Boris.

cuphead lends against the tree smoke a cigarette and looking at the river but a raccoon man in a black suit appeared and drew a shotgun and yelled "give me ya money" and cuphead raised his left arm a blue laser fired with a loud bang.

Felix, Boris, mugman heard a bang, the bang also woke up bendy and the four ran to cuphead.

Cuphead was hiding behind a tree and firing shots back at the raccoon man who was hiding behind a large rock and the river was behind him.

Felix ran to a tree and threw a dagger at the raccoon man which hit him in the shoulder and he dropped the shotgun


	4. Chapter 4

Bendy covered Boris's eyes because the raccoon grabbed his shotgun and shot himself with it.  
Boris walked back to the camp before he walked over to the body that Felix and cuphead was investigating while Mugman was standing guard. Felix found a note but as unrolled it he noticed that it was a contract but as cuphead saw it he stood up and walked back to the camp.

Felix was confused, the top of the paper said contract bit everything else was blank so began to think to himself "what if it's like the map and only bendy and Boris can see it" Felix spoke to as he hands the map to bendy "try reading this" bendy began to read as and say what was written, "I will destroy our former contracted but you will take care of Mr cuphead, Mr mugman, Mr Felix, Mr Boris and you will kidnap sir Bendy and bring him to me".


	5. Chapter 5

Bendy and Felix decided not to speak of what they found.

* 1 hour later*

Cuphead was asleep as well as mugman, Felix and Boris but bendy was staring at the fire. he was thinking about his other from and how he wanted to speak to . . . It?.

"Hallo bendy," said Neilson. Bendy stood up spoke, "why are you, well living . . . Inside of my head?" Neilson quickly replied in an upset tone "I don't know but I do know that this is because we both have the ink illness"

Bendy nodded and sat down and Neilson did the same.

Neilson spoke again but in a more happy tone " don't you love the stars?" "Yeah," said bendy in a happy tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Neilson fell asleep but bendy didn't and After a while, he decided to go on a walk in order to tire himself.

Bendy had decided to walk back to calm when he saw a mountain lion, bendy know that the mountain lion hadn't noticed him so he decided to slowly walk back but then bendy heard a bang and the mountain lion fell over.

Bendy looked at where the sound had come from and saw a man with a lab coat and a paper bag over his head and he had Goggles over the bag and next to the man was a bear with light blue for.

The man put his handgun away and he drew a dart gun and tried to hit bendy with it but luckily bendy jumped to the right. bendy yelled for help which woke up cuphead and Neilson who woke up the other and then they ran to where bendy was, but when they got there he was gone.


End file.
